Love Is Sin
by benwubacon
Summary: CHAP 3 IS UP Mencintai Baekhyun membuat Kris menjadi pendosa karena terus menutupi semua perbuatan brengseknya. KRISBAEK-Bad Summary-It's YAOI. Careful! There will be a lot of typos -mpreg-
1. Chapter 1

**Love is Sin**

**Main Casts:**

**Kris Wu as Kris Wu**

**Byun Baekhyun as Baekhyun Wu**

**Enjoy~~**

Baekhyun POV

Ketika cinta mengharuskanku untuk memilih. Akhirnya aku memutuskan memilih nya.  
Sebuah keputusan yang baik? Menurutku, ya. Aku puas dengan apa yang kuputuskan. Walau umma dan appaku benar benar menentang keras apa keputusanku. Tapi kurasa ini yang terbaik.

Kris. Namja yang menurutku sempurna itulah pilihanku. Dia membuatku lupa akan segalanya.  
Apa Kris kaya? Tidak. Dia tidak membawaku tinggal di sebuah apartemen mewah dengan perabotan mahal di dalamnya.  
Kami hanya tinggal di sebuah apartemen sempit di daerah yang bisa kusebut, kumuh.  
Untuk makan kami pun, aku harus menjadi tukang cuci piring di sebuah restoran kecil. Walau hanya mendapat ramen sisa. Setidaknya itu cukup untuk membuat perut kami tidak terasa ngilu akibat lambung yang kosong karena tidak diberi asupan.

Tapi aku tidak memikirkan semua hal itu. Bukan limpahan harta, istana yang mengagumkan, dan mobil mewah dengan supir di dalamnnya yang kuinginkan dari Kris. Aku hanya ingin cinta Kris. Dan Kris memberiku semua cintanya. Itu yang membuatku tidak menyesali keputusanku.

"morning, sugar" sapa Kris lembut seraya memeluk pinggangku dari belakang. Suaranya terdengar berat, seperti biasa. Aku suka itu.  
Suara lembut bariton itu selalu membuatku nyaman. Aku tersenyum ceria.

"hey.. kau membuatku kaget Kris" ucapku pelan kemudian memukul lembut lengan kekar yang sedang melilit pinggangku. Sang empu sedikit terkekeh merasakannya. Ia semakin mengeratkan lilitannya di pinggangku.

"tidak bekerja? kau bisa terlambat mengantarkan koran korannya Kris" ucapku sambil mengelus lengannya dengan lembut

"tidak.. biarkan aku memelukmu dulu" elak Kris

Aku menghela nafas, kemudian membalikkan tubuhku untuk menghadap padanya.

"kau sudah terlambat" ucapku sambil menatap matanya dalam.

Kris tersenyum dan masih mengaitkan lengan kekarnya pada pinggangku.

Namun tatapan Kris berubah dengan cepat setelah kubalikkan tubuhku.  
Ia menatapku nanar. Punggung tangannya membelai lembut pipiku. Terasa sedikit sakit.  
Aku meringis sedikit merasakan tangannya menjelajahi rahang dan pipiku.  
"maafkan aku" sesal Kris kemudian mengelus bibir bawahku yang sedikit luka akibat ulahnya sendiri kemarin malam

"tidak apa. Lukanya sebentar lagi kering kok"ucapku basa basi.  
Kris masih menatapku dengan penuh rasa sesal di setiap tatapan yang ia beri padaku.

"Kris.. aku tidak apa.. sungguh" ujarku sekali lagi padanya.

"seharusnya, aku tidak berbuat sekasar itu padamu. Aku sudah membuatmu terluka seperti ini. Kau tak seharusnya memilihku"

Aku menatapnya datar. Ini yang ku benci. Mendengar kalimat itu.

"Kris bisakah kau berhenti mengatakan itu? Kata katamu seakan mengatakan kalau aku menyesal memilihmu" kataku lantang

"aku tidak pernah menyesal memilihmu, aku bahagia denganmu" lanjutku. Kusentuh rahang kekarnya itu lembut dan menatapnya dalam

"aku selalu mencintaimu" ujarku dan kuberikan senyuman lembutku padanya.

"aku lebih mencintaimu" balas Kris lembut. Kris sangat berbeda dengan yang semalam. Pagi ini begitu lembut. Sangat lembut. Ia membelai seluruh permukaan kulitku dengan belaian sayangnya.

Baekhyun POV end

_Brak!_

"Kris?" Baekhyun terkejut dan menghentikan kegiatan membacanya ketika Kris mendobrak paksa pintu itu agar bisa terbuka dan memberikan jalan untuk Kris masuk.

Kris seakan tuli, ia melanjutkan langkahnya masuk ke dalam tanpa memerdulikan Baekhyun. Dan melewati Baekhyun yang masih terduduk menatapnya bingung.

Baekhyun kesal melihat Kris yang tidak sedikitpun meresponnya.  
Segera Baekhyun meraih dan menahan Kris yang hendak menuju kamar.

"kau kenapa? mencuri lagi? Habis dihajar eoh?" tanpa berpikir dua kali Baekhyun berucap hal -yang sedikit membahayakan- jika kondisi Kris seperti itu

Kris tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Emosinya benar benar sudah bergejolak dan sepertinya akan pecah.

Dan sebuah tamparan kasar mendarat di pipi putih Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun menahan teriakkannya. Ia tidak mau membuat keributan malam malam seperti itu. Air matanya mengalir, tapi isakkannya tertahan. Pipinya terasa panas dan perih. Tamparan Kris benar benar kasar sampai sampai membuat sudut bibir Baekhyunnya mengeluarkan sedikit darah segar.

"apa? Kau mau protes? Aku mencuri untuk mendapatkan uang! Untuk menghidupimu!" teriak Kris.  
Wajah Kris hanya berjarak sekitar berberapa cm dari wajah Baekhyun. Tatapannya tajam seakan menusuk mata Baekhyun.

"bisakah kau dengarkan aku kali ini? berhentilah mencuri. Kau sudah memiliki pekerjaan yang layak Kris. Kau bisa menghidupiku, walau hanya sebagai pengantar koran!" Baekhyun balas berteriak. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar.

Kris tersenyum meremehkan. Ia mendengus dan lagi lagi menyunggingkan senyuman menyebalkan itu.

"kenapa kau sangat ingin ikut campur mengenai pekerjaanku hah? Kau.."

"aku istrimu Kris wu!" Potong Baekhyun. Baekhyun teriak lebih kencang. Isakkannya tidak tertahan lagi. Baekhyun terisak. Tubuhnya bergetar semakin hebat sambil menutup wajahnya yang basah karena air mata yang mengalir deras dari kedua matanya.

Kris, yang emosinya belum stabil, mendorong kasar tubuh Baekhyun. Membuat punggung Baekhyun membentur tembok. Namja yang terdorong itu semakin meringis dalam isakkannya. Aliran air matanya masih mengalir deras. Ia menatap Kris dalam, memohon pada suaminya agar ia segera menstabilkan emosinya. Namun Kris tidak mengindahkan hal itu. Ia menghimpit tubuh mungil Baekhyun di tembok, membuat Baekhyun terjepit. Baekhyun berusaha berontak dengan terus mendorong dorong tubuh Kris. Namun apa daya? Tubuhnya terlalu lemas untuk mendorong Kris. Ia hanya terisak pasrah dan terus memohon agar Kris melepaskannya.

Kris memulai aksi kasarnya pada Baekhyun. Dan di malam itu, mereka menghabiskan "malam" mereka. Ah bukan. Sepertinya malam milik Kris seorang. Baekhyun terus terisak dan pasrah dengan perlakuan Kris padanya.  
.

"sekasar apa aku semalam?" Kris menatap Baekhyun lekat.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut.  
"Aku mencintaimu Kris. Tapi jujur. Aku tidak menyukai sikapmu kemari malam. Kau selalu tidak bisa mengendalikan emosimu"

"maaf" sesal Kris sekali lagi.

"bokongku sakit" ucap Baekhyun polos kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu

Kris terkekeh geli mendengarnya. Baekhyun langsung menatap Kris dengan tatapan -death puppy glare-nya. "jangan tertawa!"

Kris langsung menormalkan ekspresinya. Ia hanya tersenyum sembari menatap Baekhyun lembut.  
"Nanti malam.. aku akan bawakan makanan enak untukmu. I promise"  
Baekhyun tersenyum hangat. Ia perlahan menempelkan bibir tipis namun kissable miliknya pada bibir Kris dan sedikit melumatnya. Walau terasa sakit. Tapi Baekhyun berusaha untuk menikmati ciuman yang ia beri untuk Krisnya itu.

"kau harus kerja! Cepat! Nanti gajimu dipotong" Baekhyun tersenyum dan langsung mendorong tubuh jangkung itu dari pelukannya. Kris menghela nafas kecewa tapi tetap menuruti perkataan Baekhyun. Ia mengangguk kemudian mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun dan sedikit mengendusnya.

"aku tidak akan pulang larut malam" ucap Kris lembut

"Kris"

"ya?"

"kumohon.. jangan mencuri lagi"

"tidak akan"

"saranghae"

"nado sarangahae baby"

Blam!  
Kris menutup pintu apartemennya dengan hati hati.  
Meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri di apartemen kecil itu.

"tidak.. aku merasa mual lagi" Baekhyun segera membekap mulutnya sendiri dan cepat lari menuju tolietnya.

Kemudian Baekhyun memuntahkan isi perutnya walau hasilnya nihil. Hanya air liur yang sedikit kental yang ia keluarkan.

Baekhyun menghela napas. Bibirnya pucat sepenuhnya. Ia bersandar pada tembok toiletnya sembari memegang perutnya.

_"Baekhyun-ah.. umma punya kabar untukmu" seorang yeoja memasuki kamar Baekhyun. Yeoja itu berjalan perlahan mendekati buah hati satu satunya yang sedang asyik membaca buku._

"apa itu umma?"

"Hasil tes kemarin." Ummanya memberi jeda "sebenarnya.. kau bisa hamil, kau adalah seorang intersex"

"ba-bagaimana mungkin? Tapi aku namja umma" Baekhyun segera menegakkan posisi duduknya. Dan menatap seperti sedang menginterogasi yeoja cantik yang duduk di hadapannya.

Raut wajah yeoja itu sulit diartikan. Sangat sulit diartikan. Yeoja itu menatap dalam namja mungil yang berstatus sebagai anaknya itu.

  
Baekhyun membulatkan kedua bola matanya ketika mengingat ucapan ummanya dulu. Bayangan masa lalu, saat ummanya memberitahu kalau Baekhyun adalah seorang intersex, kembali terputar di pikirannya.

"apa aku.. hamil.."

* * *

Kris POV

"sepertinya sudah tidur.." bisikku pelan atau hampir tak terdengar malah, ketika aku tidak menemukan Baekhyun di dalam penglihatanku. Ku gerakkan sudut pandangku ke seluruh sudut apartemen. Baekhyun tetap tidak kutemukan.

Tenggorokkanku sepertinya sedikit sakit. Mungkin kering. Jadi akhirnya, aku membawa tubuhku berjalan ke dapur untuk mendapatkan sedikit air segar. Aku membuka kulkas kecil yang hanya memiliki satu pintu itu.  
Membungkuk sedikit karena tinggi kulkas itu hanya sampai dadaku. Dan memasukkan wajahku kedalam kulkas untuk mencari minuman segar dari dalammya

"Kris"  
Tubuhku terkejut setengah mati mendengar suara lembut itu. Aku langsung mengenali suara itu. Tentu saja. Suara lembut yang aku dengar adalah suara khas dari namja cantik yang sekarang berstatus sebagai istriku, Baekhyun.

"kau belum tidur?" Tanyaku dengan tidak membalikkan tubuhku.

Aku mendengar langkahnya mendekatiku. Ia menyentuh pundaakku dan sedikit menarikku untuk sedikit berbalik. Aku tahu, Baekhyun ingin menatapku.

Terpaksa, kubalikkan tubuhku dan menampilkan wajah yang sudah penuh dengan memar itu pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Ia menatap kecewa sekaligus menatap tidak pecaya padaku.

"Kris.. kau, mencuri lagi?" Sekarang Baekhyun menatapku kecewa. Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"aku membawakan makanan enak, sesuai janjiku tadi pagi" aku berjalan menuju meja dapur dan meletakan kresek yang masih kubawa.

Baekhyun tidak meresponku kali ini. Aku menghela nafas panjang dan menatap baekhyun.

" luka di wajahku ini akibat tonjokkan 2 orang yang menghajarku ketika aku hendak menolong seorang anak yang hampir di perkosa" lanjutku panjang lebar. Tapi sayangnya yang kukatakan barusan adalah sebuah kebohongan. Aku sengaja mengarang itu untuk membuat Baekhyun tidak kecewa.

Sebenarnya dari dulu aku ingin sekali berhenti mencopet, mencuri, atau apapun yang kuanggap sejenisnya. Tapi sulit sekali. Hidup ini terlalu keras. Kejujuran bukan lagi prinsip yang kujunjung tinggi sekarang. Namun, kurasa yang terpenting sekarang adalah kebohongan. Ironis bukan? Itu semua kulakukan karena aku tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun meninggalkanku hanya karena hidup sengsara dengan namja brengsek sepertiku.

Tak lama aku melihat senyuman bahagia di wajah Baekhyun. Senyuman itu tidak tertangkap terlalu jelas olehku karena aku hanya menangkapnya dari ekor mataku

"gomawo" Baekhyun berlari kecil padaku dan memelukku erat

Aku tersenyum kecut dan membalas pelukan Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun mendongak menatapku. Ia tersenyum manis. Tidak ada raut curiga diwajahnya, sangat percayakah ia padaku? Tidak bisa kah ia melihat topengku yang menyembunyikan banyak dosa yang ku simpan?

Baekhyun masih tersenyum menatapku.  
"ayo makan bersama"

Aku menangguk dan menuruti keingingannya. Kami pun duduk berhadapan. Meja makan adalah penghalang diantara aku dan Baekhyun sekarang.

Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya dengan terus menyunggingkan senyuman cerianya dan berlalu dari hadapanku. Terlalu senang kah ia ketika mendengar kebohonganku barusan?

"Kris tutup matamu" perintah Baekhyun. Aku yang hanya bisa mendengar suaranya menurut dan menutup mataku

"nah sekarang kau boleh membuka matamu" perintah Baekhyun lagi padaku.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Dan melihat sebuah benda yang Baekhyun perlihatkan. Baekhyun semakin mendekatkan benda itu. Dan, sebuah test pack? Aku terkejut melihat sebuah test pack tepat di depan kedua mataku. Aku membulatkan mataku bermaksud untuk memfokuskan penglihatanku pada test pack itu. Ditengah testpack itu terlihat jelas dua strip berwarna merah, yang membuatku semakin melotot.  
Aku melemparkan tatapanku pada Baekhyun yang masih tersenyum manis padaku.  
"aku hamil" ujarnya gembira

"mwo? Kau hamil?" tanyaku tidak percaya. Baekhyun langsung mengangguk cepat sebagai responnya

"kau ingat kan? Aku bisa hamil" Baekhyun mengelus perutnya sayang.  
Aku menutup mulutku dan menormalkan sikap terkejutku.  
sekarang aku tersenyum bahagia. Bagaimana aku tidak bahagia? Baekhyun sedang menandung seorang calon anak kami.

Kini, giliranku yang beranjak dari kursiku dan berjongkok di hadapan Baekhyun yang masih terduduk sambil mengelus perutnya. Aku menarik kursi Baekhyun sehingga ia duduk menghadap padaku.  
Aku tersenyum bahagia melihatnya. Kuulurkan tangaku untuk melingkarkan lenganku pada pinggang rampingnya. Kemudian aku mendekatkan wajahku pada perut yang masih terlihat datar itu. Sedikit mengendus dan mengecup perut itu dengan sayang.

Baekhyun mengelus rambutku lembut. Aku masih menempelkan hidung dan bibirku pada perut yang tertutup piyama itu, dan masih menikmati mengendus wangi tubuh Baekhyun yang selalu membuatku mabuk.

"aku akan mengontrol emosiku mulai saat ini agar tidak melukai kalian.. aku janji" janjiku dalam hati

Kris POV end

* * *

Kris mengayuh pedal sepedanya santai. Seperti biasa, Kris menuju kantornya menggunakan sepeda kesayangannya itu.  
Ia datang ke tempat itu dan disambut dengan senyuman tulus dari ahjusshi atasannya. Kris membuka topinya lalu membungkuk sopan padanya.

"kerjamu bagus Kris, sekarang tolong antarkan koran koran ini" ucapnya sembari menepuk pundak Kris.

Kris mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ia mengangkat kantung yang berisi koran koran yang siap untuk diantarkan ke semua rumah rumah yang memesan koran itu.

Kemudian Kris kembali mengayuhkan sepeda dan mulai mengantarkan koran koran itu pergi.

.

Saat di pertigaan komplek perumahan yang bisa dibilang cukup elit, Kris menghentikan sepedanya. Suasana daerah itu cukup sepi. Jarang sekali mobil atau motor yang melintas di daerah itu.

Kris berhenti mengayuh lalu mengeluarkan sebuah bekal yang sudah Baekhyun saji dengan rapi, dan tentu dengan penuh cinta. Sebelum berangkat, Baekhyun memberi Kris bekal sandwich sederhana buatannya. Ia kesiangan, jadi ia tidak sempat memasak sarapan untuk sang suami. Dasar Baekhyun.

Belum saja Kris menggigit sandwich lezat itu, Kris merasakan lengannya ditarik paksa. Kris kebingungan. Ia melihat dua orang namja bertubuh kekar, layaknya seorang bodyguard yang mencengkram lengan bagian atasnya. Memaksa Kris untuk turun dari sepedanya.

"apa apaan ini? Lepas!" berontak Kris. Ia memberikan tatapan tajam pada kedua namja itu sembari terus memberontak. Namun kedua namja itu masih saja menarik Kris kasar membuat Kris turun dari sepedanya, dan membuat sepeda Kris terjatuh karena tidak seimbang. Tidak lupa dengan sandwich buatan istrinya yang sedari tadi ia bayangkan kelezatannya kini jatuh ke tanah dan mulai kotor.

Kris terseret paksa oleh kedua namja itu. Ia dibawa ke dalam sebuah mobil, yang baginya lebih dari kata mewah –mungkin-

Ia terus meberontak "siapa kalian huh?" Kris terus memberikan tatapan tajamnya. Kemudian Kris melihat seorang yeoja, yang duduk di jok depan di samping jok pengemudi, menoleh padanya. Kris tercengang melihat siapa yeoja itu.

"kemana, anakku Kris? Berikan anakku kembali, dasar penculik" seru yeoja itu. nada bicaranya sungguh tajam dan penuh rasa dendam.

Kris mendecih "aku tidak menculiknya, anakmu adalah istriku sekarang" balas Kris dingin.

"kembalikan anakku brengsek!" nada dan volume bicara yeoja setengah baya itu mulai meninggi

"cih.. Ia istriku. Biar kupertegas nyonya Byun. Dia Istriku" ucap Kris dengan menambah sedikit penekanan intonasi di kata istriku

"lagipula Baekhyun tidak akan pernah pergi meninggalkanku. Dia sudah memutuskannya bukan? Ia memilihku" ucap Kris percaya diri

"apa yang mebuatmu percaya diri begitu eoh?" nyonya Byun tertawa meremehkan

"bagaimana jika kukatakan bahwa aku berhasil menghamili anak semata wayangmu itu?" ujar Kris dengan nada yang sedikit belagu.

"kurang ajar kau, aku sungguh tidak sudi memiliki cucu dari seorang pendosa sepertimu"

"ch..sayangnya itu sudah terjadi. Aku adalah appa dari anak yang Baekhyun kandung. Bahkan sekarang namanya bukan Byun Baekhyun lagi, melainkan Wu Baekhyun" ujar Kris menantang.

Habislah kesabaran nyonya Byun. Ia menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan memberi isyarat pada salah satu bodyguardnya untuk mendekat. Ia membisikan seuatu pada bodyguardnya, membuat si namja bertubuh kekar itu menangguk dan mengeluarkan Kris dari dalam mobil dengan cara menarik kerah baju kemeja Kris dengan kasar.

Kris sengaja tidak berontak kali ini, berusaha menahan emosinya. Ia hanya memasrahkan diri untuk diperlakukan seperti itu.

Sampai akhirnya, tubuhnya dilempar keluar membuatnya tersungkur di tanah. Meninju wajah kris kemudian, sebagai bonusnya. Kris langsung meringis merasakan betapa kerasnya pukulan namja berjas dan berdasi hitam itu.

Lalu Kris menatap intens nyonya Byun yang dari tadi menatap lurus kedepan dan enggan menoleh pada Kris. Kris berdiri dari tanah dan sedikit membersihkan celana belakangnya yang sedikit kotor. Kris tertawa meremehkan. "kau tidak bisa membawanya dariku, dasar tua jalang!" teriak Kris saat mobil nyonya Byun mulai menjauh.

* * *

Tin!

Sebuah mobil mengkalsoni Kris tiba tiba. Apa lagi ini?

Kris menoleh dengan tidak menghentikan gerakan kaki panjangnya dan terus mengayuh sepedanya. Kemudian Kris kembali memfokuskan pandangannya menatap jalan dengan tidak memerdulikan mobil yang menglaksoninya terus sedari tadi. Mobil itu semakin menyisi ke trotoar dan membuat sepeda yang kris kendarai sedikit oleng karena terhimpit. Akhirnya Kris menghentikan sepedanya dan menatap kesal kearah kaca mobil di sampingnya.

Mobil itu masih terparkir di samping Kris. Tidak lama kemudian, seorang namja jangkung namun sedikit lebih pendek dari Kris, keluar dari dalam mobil itu mengenakan kemeja biru langit dengan dasi menggantung rapi dilehernya. Lengkap dengan sepasang sepatu hitam mengkilat yang ia pakai. Terlihat seperti namja kantoran, bagi Kris.

Kris menatap malas ketika mengetahui siapa namja itu. Namja itu mendecih melihat Kris yang menatapnya datar.

"bagaimana kabar baekhyun?" tanya namja berambut ikal itu pada kris. Namun Kris diam.

Merasa tidak direspon, namja itu bertanya lagi "Kris, bagaimana kabar baekhyun?"

"bagaimana jika kubilang... dia hamil?" akhirnya Kris menjawab.

Refleks, namja yang berdiri di hadapan Kris mengepalkan telapak tangannya hingga buku buku jarinya mulai memutih.

"beraninya kau membuatnya hamil, pecundang" Jawab namja pada Kris semakin menajam. Nafasnya mulai berhembus kasar. Ingin rasanya namja itu menghajar Kris habis habisan

Kris tertawa renyah mendengarnya. "Man! Namja yang kau sebut brengsek itu adalah suaminya" ucap kris ditengah tawanya

Namja itu semaki mengepalkan telapak tangannya marah.

"seharusnya marganya adalah marga park sekarang, namun karena namja brengsek sepertimu.." namja itu memberi jeda

.

_"Kris" suara lembut baekhyun membelai indra pendengaran Kris. Membuat Kris menoleh padanya. Kris membeku melihat siapa yang memanggilnya barusan. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, yang sedari tadi bersandar di bangku taman, kemudian berdiri menghadap pada Baekhyun._

_Wajah Kris benar benar syok. Ia tidak habis pikir, apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun di hari, pernikahanya ini. Seharusnya sekarang Baekhyun berdiri di altar dan mengucap janji suci bersama Chanyeol._

_Baekhyun masih berdiri dihadapan Kris. Penampilannya sungguh manis dan cantik dengan tuxedo putih pernikahannya, membuat kagum bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya. Baekhyun sangat terlihat seperti malaikat tanpa sayap bagi Kris_

_"Baekhyun? Kenapa kau disini? Bukankah hari ini adalah hari pernikahanmu dengan Chanyeol?" tanya Kris memastikan_

_Baekhyun menggeleng cepat dan langsung menghambur untuk memeluk tubuh Kris erat._

_"apa yang kau lakukan disini hm?" tanya Kris. Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya._

_"aku sudah memutuskannya. Aku memilihmu Kris. Lamarlah aku. aku ingin menjadi istrimu. Mengandung anakmu. Dan hidup bahagia bersama" ujar baekhyun tulus._

_Kris tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya kemudian membalas pelukan malaikat kecil tanpa sayap itu lembut._

_"saranghae"_

_"nado saranghae"_

.

Kris mengangat bahunya dan tersenyum santai. Ia menghampiri namja, yang ia kenal dengan nama Chanyeol itu, kemudian menepuk pundaknya.

"aku harus pergi. Aku tidak punya waktu banyak" ujar Kris

"perhatikan kata katamu Kris" ucap Chanyeol menakut nakuti

Kris tidak memedulikannya, kemudian menegakkan sepedanya yang tergeletak di trotoar. Kembali menaiki sepedanya dan kembali mengayuh menjauh dari sana.

Chanyeol menatap Kris yang menjauh dari sana dengan penuh rasa benci. Kepalan telapak tangannya melonggar. Kemudian menaikkan ujung bibirnya yang akhirnya membentuk sebuah seriangaian.

"kau akan menyesali kata katamu barusan, Kris"

**TBC**

**a/n: dan lagi benwubacon mempersembahkan cerita baru dari Krisbaek :D terusin jangaan? saya banyakin Krisbaek karena saya shippernya Krisbaek banget xD**

**Reviewnya jangan lupa chingudeul~**

**Seperti kalimat saya yang biasa. Review kalian akan membuat saya lebih semangat bikin next chap**

**Gomaptaa #bow**


	2. Chapter 2

Previous Story

_"aku harus pergi. Aku tidak punya waktu banyak" ujar Kris _

_"perhatikan kata katamu Kris" ucap Chanyeol menakut nakuti_

**Love Is Sin**

**Main Casts:**

**Kris Wu as Kris Wu**

**Byun Baekhyun as Baekhyun Wu**

**Enjoy~~**

"Kris.. kau ikut?" tanya seorang namja berkulit putih pucat dengan rambut sedikit berantakan pada Kris. Namun kedua mata namja yang bertanya itu tetap saja terfokus pada beberapa lembar kertas yang sedang ia baca sedari tadi

Kegiatan Kris yang sedang meneguk minuman kalengnya terhenti. Kemudian Kris menoleh pada teman yang berani menginterupsinya itu, Sehun.

"bayarannya cukup mahal" lanjut Sehun. Kris menaikan alisnya dan menatap bingung pada Sehun.

Belum sempat Kris angkat bicara, Sehun dengan mudahnya memotong.

"mereka akan memberimu seragam. Kita akan tampak keren!"

Cukup. Kris benar benar tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Sehun. Sekarang gilirannya memotong omongan Sehun yang hendak meneruskan  
"apanya yang mahal dan keren?" tanya Kris

"haha sejak kapan pikiran kriminalmu berubah menjadi sependek itu? kau berubah ya? Baekhyun yang merubahmu?" balas Sehun

Kris sedikit memicingkan matanya dan menatap tajam pada Sehun. Sehun hanya menanggapinya dengan santai. Sehun melipat korannya kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi bersandar pada tembok. Sekarang Sehun menatap Kris

"pembunuh bayaran. Aku menawarkanmu sebagai pembunuh bayaran. Mereka akan membayarmu, memberimu seragam, kau akan jadi kaya"

Kris tampak diam sejenak. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya. Mungkin ia memikirkan sebuah jawban. Entahlah.

"bagaimana?" interupsi Sehun

"biar kupikirkan lagi" jawab Kris

* * *

Kris adalah seorang pendosa yang memiliki otak kriminal yang superior. ia sering mencuri, merampok, bahkan membunuh manusia pun ia pernah. ia tidak pernah berpikir panjang dengan semua tindakan keji yang ia perbuat itu. Kris masih melakukannya sampai sekarang. Padahal ia sudah memiliki seorang istri yang dimatanya melebihi kata sempurna. Apa Baekhyun merubah semuanya? Hmm sepertinya tidak. Kris tetaplah Kris yang dulu, brengsek dan sadis.  
Sebagai kekasihnya, Baekhyun tentu tahu semua tentang Kris, perilaku, sikap, dan Baekhyun juga sudah tahu apa yang sering Kris "kerjakan".  
Kris mencintai Baekhyun, begitu pula dengan Baekhyun yang benar benar mencintai Kris sepenuh hati. Itu lah ikatan kuat yang mengikat mereka sehidup semati.

Namun sebelum menikah dan mengucapkan janji suci di depan pastor yang menjadi saksi pernikahan mereka, Baekhyun memohon pada Kris, agar Kris mengubah semuanya. Menghilangkan pikiran jahat dan berhenti melakukan semua dosa nya.  
Dan bagusnya Kris mengiyakan keinginan mulia istrinya itu.

Bagi Baekhyun, sekarang suaminya itu sudah bertobat dari hal hal laknat itu. Tapi sebenarnya Kris masih menjalaninya.  
Menurut Kris, tindakan kriminal adalah satu satunya jalan pintas untuk bisa mendapatkan uang, walau resikonya memang besar.  
Namun yang lebih parahnya lagi, Kris menutupi itu semua di depan Baekhyun. Dimata Baekhyun, Kris adalah suami yang sudah bertobat yang sekarang hanya menjadi tukang pengantar koran.  
Benar benar ironis.

Kris POV

"pembunuh bayaran. Aku menawarkanmu sebagai pembunuh bayaran. Mereka akan membayarmu, memberimu seragam, kau akan jadi kaya"

Kalimat tawaran itu terus tergiang. Aku seakan mendengar Sehun terus mengatakan kalimat itu tepat di depan telingaku. Kalimat itu menghantui pikiranku.

Kaya? Itu memang tujuanku. Mendapatkan uang dan membahagiakan Baekhyun. Upah sebagai pengantar koran sama sekali tidak cukup untuk menghidupi kami. Terlalu sedikit. Aku butuh yang lebih.

Aku pernah membunuh. Jadi aku tidak terlalu terkejut ketika Sehun menawarkan tawaran itu padaku.

_Aku tersenyum meremehkan namja itu._

"kenapa kau tertawa, miskin?" ujar lelaki yang menatapku dengan tatapan yang menyepelekan.

Cih. Demi tuhan. Aku benci seseorang yang tajir seperti namja itu. Sikapnya lebih dari arogan dan sungguh memuakkan.

"tidak perlu basa basi. ada apa kau memanggilku kemari?" tanyaku enteng

"idiot. Tentu saja menghajarmu" ucapnya tajam lalu mendorong tubuhku. Membuat punggungku sedikit terbentur. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak merasa sakit atas perlakuannya.

"doronganmu seperti yeoja.. sungguh.." ejekku

Namja itu semakin menajamkan pandangannya menatapku. Dan  
Bugh!

Ia meninju pipi kananku. Namun aku akui kali ini pukulannya lumayan untuk membuatku sedikit meringis.

"jauhi byun Baekhyun!" bentaknya

Aku hanya mengerutkan dahiku dan menatapnya bingung

"Baekhyun? ia kekasihku"

"kau.. kau memakai mantra apa hah? kenapa kau merampasnya dariku? dasar miskin!" bentaknya lagi

Mantra?  
Aku tertawa renyah mendengarnya. Ia pikir aku memakai susuk? Pikiran konyol macam apa itu.  
"tidak memakai apa apa, Kai. Kau pikir aku memakai susuk? Baekhyun menyukaiku, aku menyukainya. Jadi.." aku sengaja menghentikan kalimatku. Sepertinya namja berkulit tan itu semakin memanas. aku bisa melihat telapak tangannya ia kepal dengan erat. Tangannya tampak ingin ia ayunkan ke arahku untuk meninju wajahku lagi.

Lengan panjang Kai semakin menekan leherku sehingga aku semakin berhimpit. Tangannya yang lain seperti sedang mencari sesuatu di jaketnya. Aku sedikit melirik gerakkan tangannya yang masih sibuk mencari sesuatu. Sedikit mencurigakan.  
Tangan Kai berhenti bergerak. Kai menyeringai padaku.  
"kau tahu Kris? Kemarin Baekhyun datang ke apartemenku" ujarnya sedikit berbisik

"aku sedikit "menikmati" tubuhnya" ia semakin menyeringai.

Jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak. Tubuhku mulai terasa panas. Aku mengepalkan telapak tangan sekuat tenaga.

"jangan menyentuh Baekhyunku" ucapku tajam

"kau pikir aku takut padamu hm? kau miskin. Kau punya apa hm? apa kau bisa membahagiakan Baekhyun?" jawabnya dengan nada yang menyepelekan. Sialan! Aku benar benar muak padanya

"dan sepertinya.. Baekhyun mulai menyukaiku" ucap namja brengsek itu sekali lagi

Emosiku tidak bisa tertahan lagi. Aku mendorong namja tan itu sekuat tenaga dan berhasil membuatnya tersungkur.

Trang!

Seperti suara benda logam yang jatuh. Oh ternyata pisau lipat yang sudah terbuka lipatannya. Pasti itu milik Kai. sepertinya aku tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya.  
Pisau itu terjatuh dan tergeletak cukup jauh darinya, namun dekat denganku. Kai tampak sedikit panik melihat pisaunya terlepas dari pegangannya. Ia terburu buru untuk mengambil pisau lipatnya namun tentu saja aku tidak membiarkannya untuk mendapatkan pisaunya kembali dengan mudahnya. Dengan cepat aku meraih pisau itu. Gerakanku berhasil mengalahkan kecepatan tangan Kai.

"pisau lipat" ucapku sambil memainkan pisau lipatnya.  
Aku tersenyum menyeringai padanya.

"kau mau membunuhku ya? cukup sadis juga" pujiku mantap  
aku mendekatinya yang masih tersungkur di bawah. Membuat Kai tidak bisa bergerak

"apa kau pikir, orang miskin tidak bisa melakukan apa apa? Aku memang orang miskin tapi aku tidak akan membuatku menindasku, keparat"

Kutatap matanya tajam sembari menempelkan ujung pisau itu pada daging empuk sekitar rahangnya.  
Begitu pula Kai, Kai menatapku juga dengan tatapan penuh amarah. Aku melirik sekilas lengannya yang dari tadi sengaja tidak kutahan.  
Rupanya Ia sedang menggerakan lengannya untuk meraih balok kayu yang tidak jauh dari situ. Kai menyeringai padaku ketika ia berhasil meraih balok kayu itu. Sepertinya Kai tidak sadar kalau aku mengetahui rencananya selanjutnya.

"kau akan segera ku kirim ke neraka, Kris"

Tertangkap dari ekor mataku kalau lengan Kai mulai berayun sambil menganggkat balok itu. Dan. Dengan refleks aku membalas dengan gerakan menancapkan pisau itu di sisi lehernya. Kai nampak kesulitan bernafas. Nafasnya terpenggal penggal. Sepertinya aku menancapkan atau mungkin memotong pembuluh darahnya.

Kai sekarat. Itu pemandanganku saat ini. Perasaanku sungguh campur aduk sekarang. Terkejut, bahagia, takut, semua perasaan itu bercampur menjadi satu.  
Sudah banyak sekali darah yang mengalir tepat dimana aku menancapkan pisauku.

Aku melangkah mundur sedikit menjauhinya. Kai sudah berhenti bergerak. Nafasnya yang tadi terpenggal penggal sekarang sudah berhenti. Kai sudah mati. Dan pelakunya adalah aku. Sejak saat itulah, aku pertama kalinya dinyatakan membunuh seorang manusia.

Kris POV end.

* * *

Kris terus memikirkan tawaran itu. Sampai membuat kepalanya sedikit berdenyut.  
"argh.. aku hanya membunuh siapapun yang mendekati Baekhyun. Jika itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan Baekhyun aku tidak akan melakukannya" ucap Kris setelah meneguk kasar segelas air mineralnya.  
Ia menyandarkan dirinya di kursi kayu yang tidak jauh dari tempat dimana ia sedang berdiri. Wajahnya terlihat sangat frustasi. Kris mengusap wajahnya kasar kemudian mengacak-acak sedikit rambutnya. Setelah merasa sedikit tenang. Barulah ia memejamkan kedua matanya sembari mengatur deru nafasnya.  
Tak lama dari itu, Kris mulai merasakan sesuatu yang berat menindihnya. Seperti ada yang duduk dipangkuannya. Ia segera membuka matanya dan melihat apa yang menindihnya. Rupanya, Baekhyun. Pemandangan yang ia pandan ketika membuka matanya adalah Baekhyun yang terduduk di pangkuannya. Wajahnya tersenyum lembut pada Kris. Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya di leher kokoh Kris kemudian menempelkan 2 belahan daging kenyal miliknya pada milik Kris.  
Kris sempat terkejut dengan sikap Baekhyun. Tapi ia sangat senang dengan sambutan manis Baekhyun padanya.

Kris membalas ciuman Baekhyun, tak kalah lembut. Hingga sampai beberapa saat, belum ada yang melepaskan ciuman diantara mereka. Dan Baekhyun, Baekhyun malah mendesah dalam ciuman. Entah itu ia lakukan sengaja atau bukan, tapi desahannya benar benar membangunkan nafsu Kris. Kris segera melepaskan ciumannya. Ia sedikit menyeringai.

"membangunkanku uhm?" tanya Kris dengan nada yang sedikit "berbahaya"

"aku "meridukannya" Kris.." bisiknya namun terkesan mendesah. Dan Kris semakin menyeringai. Batang hidung mereka saling menempel. Kris mengelus paha Baekhyun dengan gerakan searah.

"tapi lakukan dengan lembut Kris.." Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya untuk melihat perutnya yang sudah sedikit membuncit, lalu kembali mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Kris.  
Kris tersenyum mengerti.

Akhirnya, di malam itu, dapur lah yang menjadi tempat mereka menyalurkan rasa nafsu mereka dengan bercinta.

* * *

Esok paginya. Baekhyun terbangun lebih dahulu dari pada suaminya. Ia merasakan pinggangnya dililit. Ternyata memang benar. Lengan panjang Kris tengah memeluk erat pinggang ramping Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum lembut. Ia mengelus lengan Kris, melepaskan lengan itu dari pinggangnya, kemudian beranjak perlahan dari kasurnya.

Kini mereka tengah duduk sambil menikmati sarapan mereka.  
"kau pergi mengantar koran hari ini?" tanya Baekhyun memecah keheningan diantara mereka.  
Kris mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Tapi sekarang kan minggu" protes Baekhyun setelah mendapat jawaban dari Kris. Kris terkekeh mendengar protes istrinya itu.  
"aku mencari uang" jawab Kris sembari melahap roti selainya.

"tapi aku merindukanmu.." protes Baekhyun lagi.

"kemarin kita sudah menghabiskan waktu bersama. Dari sore hingga tengah malam baby"

Baekhyun tersenyum malu malu. Sambil mengelus perutnya dengan sayang.

"terimakasih kau sangat lembut kemarin" ucap Baekhyun lembut.

"aku menyayangimu juga menyayangi anak kita baby" balas Kris dengan mengerakkan tangannya untuk mengelus permukaan perut Baekhyun yang sedikit buncit, mengikuti Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia.

"aku mencintaimu Kris"  
"aku lebih mencintaimu wu Baekhyun"

Kemudian mereka mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka dan berciuman sebentar, karena Kris yang melepaskannya lebih dulu.

"uhm.. aku mendapat pekerjaan baru yang lebih baik sayang" interupsi Kris.  
Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dan menatap tidak percaya

"benarkah? apa itu sayang?" tanya Baekhyun menyelidik.

"Kemarin ada yang menawariku menjadi supir seorang konglomerat. Bayarannya cukup mahal. Jadi tidak kutolak" jawab Kris. Berbohong lagi. Kris berdusta lagi. Siapa yang menawarinya menjadi supir seorang konglomerat? Sehun kan menawarinya menjadi pembunuh bayaran. Bukan menjadi seorang supir. Ah. Itulah Kris. Kris akan selalu menutupi perbuatan brengseknya demi Baekhyun. Ia tidak ingin dipandang buruk oleh Baekhyun, dan bersikap seperti tidak ada kebohongan pada dirinya. Padahal keadaan sebenarnya, Kris adalah seorang keparat. Perampok, pembunuh, pencuri adalah profesi Kris yang ia tutupi dari Baekhyun.  
Tapi anehnya, Baekhyun selalu percaya pada semua dusta yang Kris katakan padanya.

"benarkah? syukurlah~ kapan kau mulai bekerja padanya?" tanya Baekhyun antusias.

"mungkin minggu depan baby"

* * *

"jadi bagaimana, Kris?" tanya Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya dari tayangan televisi. Sehun hanya sedikit melirik Kris yang juga menatap tayangan televisi di hadapannya.

Kris menegakkan tubuhnya yang bersandar ke tembok lalu menuangkan bir ke gelas miliknya.  
"aku menerimannya" jawab Kris.

Sehun tersenyum menyeringai mendengar jawaban kris yang menerima tawarannya. Kemudian ia menoleh pada kris

"baiklah.. kalau begitu.. besok kau ikut aku. Kita akan menemui seseorang yang menjadi rekan bisnis kita" ujar sehun.

"kenapa kau menawariku menjadi pembunuh?"

Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya "entahlah. Kupikir kau cukup bejat untuk menjadi seorang pembunuh. Kau bukan amatiran lagi kan? Kau selalu membuh siapapun yang berani mendekati baekhyun" jelas Sehun

"kai, suho, bahkan bosmu sendiri.. tapi anehnya, kau sama sekali tidak pernah tertangkap. Bahkan istrimu sendiri tidak tahu kalau kau sudah banyak membunuh orang. kau keren kris" lanjut Sehun.

Kris hanya mengangkat bahunya

"entahlah. Itu karena aku membenci orang yang berani menyentuh baekhyun" jawab kris enteng.

Sehun mengangguk mengerti. "kau posesif, tapi terkesan sadis" canda Sehun

"aku tahu itu" balas kris kemudian meneguk bir yang sudah ia tuang ke gelasnya.

* * *

"aku pulang"

Tidak ada jawaban dari sang istri. Kris menolehkan pandangannya menatap sekitar. Ia tidak menemukan baekhyun

"baby?" kris mulai menjelajahi apartemen sempitnya untuk mencari baekhyun. Tetap tidak menemukan baekhyun.

Kening Kris mengkerut saat ia masih belum menemukan baekhyun disana. Sampai ia menemukan robekan kertas yang tergeletak diatas televisi kecilnya. Ia meraih dan mulai membaca tulisan yang tertulis disana. Pesan dari baekhyun.

_Kris.. aku pulang telat hari ini, aku akan pergi bersama kyungsoo, menemaninya belanja.. aku mencintaimu ^_^ _

_-your baekhyun-_

Kris tersenyum lega setelah membacanya.

"belanja rupanya" gumamnya. Ia meletakkan kembali kertas kecil pesan baekhyun itu dan berjalan kekamar. Kris merebahkan dirinya di kasurnya dan tidak lama dari itu ia terlelap.

**TBC**

**a/n: annyeong yeorobun~ chapter selanjutnya sudah tayang (?) nih~ hoho, maaf lama mengupdate ffnya, karena ada sedikit kesibukan ==v jeongmal mianhae~**

**Terimakasih yang sudah mereview~ aku cinta kalian :D**

**Reviewnya jangan lupa chingudeul~**

**Review kalian akan membuat saya lebih semangat bikin next chap**

**Gomaptaa #bow**


	3. Chapter 3

Preview

_Kris.. aku pulang telat hari ini, aku akan pergi bersama kyungsoo, menemaninya belanja.. aku mencintaimu ^_^ _

_-your baekhyun-_

**Love is Sin**

**Main Casts:**

**Kris Wu as Kris Wu**

**Byun Baekhyun as Baekhyun Wu**

**Enjoy~~**

Baekhyun POV

Akhirnya aku sampai di sebuah cafe. Tempat ini sama sekali bukan tempat yang asing lagi bagiku. Cafe ini adalah tempat yang biasa kudatangi dengan sahabatku ketika dulu aku masih berstatus sebagai mahasiswa.  
Namun setelah menikah dengan Kris, aku tidak pernah memiliki waktu untuk datang dan bersantai lagi. Tidak seperti yang kulakukan dulu . Sekarang, aku terlalu sibuk mencari uang.

"Baekhyun-ah!" panggil seorang namja. Suaranya terdengar familiar dan membuatku menoleh ke seluruh penjuru ruangan untuk mencari dari mana suara itu. Mataku berputar menjelajahi setiap sudut cafe untuk mencari sosok yang memanggilku tadi.  
Sampai akhirnya aku menemukan seseorang yang tengah menggerak gerakan tangannya di udara. Ia melambaikan tangannya padaku. Ah kyungsoo. Aku tersenyum ketika aku berhasil menemukan namja itu. Begitupun dengan kyungsoo, ia tersenyum puas ketika melihatku yang berhasil menemukannya.

Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku mendekati kyungsoo, kemudian mengambil posisi duduk di sebrang kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun-ah.. bogoshipeo.. bagaimana kabarmu?" kyungsoo dengan cepat membuka percakapan diantara kami saat aku baru saja duduk dihadapannya. Aku tersenyum padanya  
"baik. Semakin baik" jawabku

Kyungsoo semakin tersenyum. "syukurlah.. bagaimana dengan suamimu?"

"Kris.. dia juga semakin "baik". Aku senang dia akhirnya sadar. Dia berhenti melakukan tindakan kriminal" jelasku padanya

"jinjjayo?" kyungsoo membuka matanya dan membuat kedua matanya yang sudah lebar semakin lebar saja.

"sungguh. Sekarang ia bekerja menjadi supir pribadi" aku berpikir sejenak untuk memikirkan nama atasan Kris. Bodoh. Kris tidak memberitahu siapa nama atasannya padaku.  
"tapi aku lupa siapa nama atasanya" aku terkekeh sembari mengusap tengkukku, membuat kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibir ranumnya lucu.

"Aish.. kau ini bagaimana? kau harus tahu Kris bekerja pada siapa" ujar kyungsoo menasihatiku

Aku masih terkekeh kikuk  
"hehe ne. Aku lupa menanyakan yang itu. Nanti kutanyakan"

Kyungsoo berhenti mengerucutkan bibirnya dan kembali tersenyum padaku.

"Baiklah.. Kau ingin apa? Aku yang traktir" tawar kyungsoo sambil memnyodorkan sebuah buku bersampul coklat dan tercetak gabungan huruf yang membentuk kata -menu- sebagai sampulnya. Aku segera meraih buku itu kemudian mulai membuka lembar perlembarnya

"uhm.. aku ingin milkshake vanilla saja" ujarku sambil menunjuk pada sebuah gambar milkshake yang tertempel di buku itu.

"eoh? hanya itu? tidak biasanya kau hanya memesan minuman saja" goda kyungsoo

Aku tersenyum sebagai jawabannya  
"aku sedang ingin minum saja"

"benarkah? Jangan hanya karena aku yang traktir. Kau kan sahabatku baekkie. Jja mau pesan apa lagi?" tawarnya sekali lagi. Tapi aku tetap menggeleng dan masig tersenyum.  
"tidak usah kyungie, sungguh. Aku hanya ingin minum"

Wajahnya dengan cepat ia tekuk sebagai responnya. Ia cemberut. Mungkin karena kutolak tawarannya.  
Padahal dulu itu biasanya aku yang selalu mengomelinya kalau ia tidak mau menraktir jajananku. Tapi sungguhan. Aku sedang tidak ingin apa apa.

Kyungsoo masih cemberut. Ia melambaikan tangannya sekali lagi, untuk memanggil pelayan cafe  
Pelayan cafe itu tersenyum dan datang menghampiri meja kami berdua

"aku pesan milkshake vanilla.. dan roti krim saus strawberry" ucap kyungsoo pada pelayan ramah itu.  
Pelayan itu mengangguk dan mencatat pesanan kami.  
"mohon tunggu sebentar" ujar pelayan itu setelah selesai mencatat pesanan.

Hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar 10 menit, pesanan kami pun jadi.  
Pelayan itu menyajikan pesanannya diatas meja kami. Satu vanila milkshake untukku dan satu roti krim saus strawberry untuk kyungsoo, si maniac strawberry.

"kyungsoo-ah.." kataku ragu sambil mengaduk milkshake dihadapanku dengan sedotan. Yang dipanggil langsung menoleh dan menatapku. Ia menatapku. Tatapannya seakan mengatakan "ada apa?"

"aku.." ucapku ragu ragu.

"ada apa Baekhyun-ah?"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk menatap sekitar. Ketika aku mendapati cafe itu sedikit sepi. Aku baru angkat bicara

"aku hamil" ujarku dengan sedikit berbisik

Kyungsoo langsung menghentikan kegiatan mengunyahnya, kedua matanya melebar, mulutnya sedikit terbuka, ia melototiku. Ish. Benar benar membuatku risih saja.

"Kau pasti bercanda.." balasnya dengan wajah yang masih terkejut. Ia mencondongkan kepalanya. mendekat padaku. Melihat dari tatapannya, sepertinya aku bisa membaca apa yang ada dipikirannya.

"kau kan namja Baekhyun-ah. bagaimana bisa kau.." aku segera membekap mulutnya dan membuat kyungsoo tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. benar kan? kyungsoo pasti menanyakan hal itu.

Aku menghela nafasku panjang.  
"Sebenarnya umma pernah mengatakan hal ini padaku ketika aku masih SMA dulu. Aku sengaja tidak memberitahu padamu tentang hal ini. Aku terlalu malu. Walaupun kau sahabatku. Tapi tetap saja aku terlalu malu" jelasku. Rasanya malu sekali aku mengatakan aib yang seharusnya kusembunyikan darinya. Aku menghela nafas lagi.

"benarkah? Kau bodoh byun Baekhyun. Pertama, kenapa kau baru menceritakannya padaku kalau kau bisa.. hamil? Kedua, kenapa kau juga baru cerita padaku kalau kau sudah hamil? Padahal aku ini sahabatmu. Kau teman masa kecilku, bahkan sampai sekarang" intonasinya semakin meninggi saja. Aku semakin menundukkan wajahkku. Aku membiarkannya marah, karena aku memaklumi itu.

"dan yang ketiga..." suaranya terdengar galak. Tapi ia menghentikan ucapannya. Membuatku penasaran kenapa ia menghentikan kalimatnya. Aku sedikit mendongak dengan takut takut untuk menatapnya.

"tapi aku senang mendengarnya~ chukkae! kau memiliki jiwa seperti seorang umma. Jadi kurasa kau pantas menjadi umma" ujar kyungsoo. Intonasinya berubah drastis. Tadi ia menaikan intonasinya dan seakan memarahiku. Namun sekarang nadanya benar benar seperti orang yang kegirangan.

"seandainya aku bisa hamil sepertimu baekkie" ucap kyungsoo lirih tiba tiba. Aku menatapnya. Kyungsoo mungkin sedikit iri dengan berita kalau aku ini tengah hamil. Kyungsoo sangat menyukai anak kecil. Dia adalah tipikal penjaga dan penyayang layaknya seperti seorang umma.

"tapi aku tidak bisa hamil sepertimu baekkie" lanjutnya

Aku tersenyum tipis.  
"hey.. seorang anak tidak harus lahir dari kandunganmu sendiri bukan? Asal kau menyayangi dan menjaganya, kau bisa menganggapnya sebagai anakmu kyungsoo-ah" kataku berniat untuk membuatnya tidak merasa sedih lagi.

"ah kau benar baekkie" kyungsoo akhirnya tersenyum. Membuatku sedikit lega.

"ah ya.. berapa usia kandunganmu baekkie? Sepertinya kau masih hamil muda eoh?"

Aku tersenyum sambil mengelus permukaan perutku lembut  
"usianya baru 8 minggu"

"waah kalian pasti sangat menunggu kehadirannya ne?"

"hm.. tentu saja" aku mengangguk dengan masih mengelus perutku perlahan.

"karena roti krimku dan milkshakemu sudah habis. Kita langsung berangkat belanja saja ne? Uhm.. Tapi kau benar tak apa jika mengantarku? Nanti aegyamu.." tanya kyungsoo khawatir. "Oh ayolah. Kita hanya pergi belanja. Tidak terlalu lelah kan? elakku

"baiklah. Nanti kuantar pulang baekkie"

Baekhyun POV end

* * *

Kris terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia masih belum mendapati Baekhyun. Membuat Kris sedikit khawatir, tentu saja. Istrinya tengah hamil 8 bulan. Jamnya sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Tapi Baekhyun tak kunjung pulang. Kris benar benar khawatir sekarang.

Kris berjalan menuju kulkas kecil yang berdiri di pojok ruangan dekat televisi. Memgambil minuman berkadar alkohol rendah untuk menenangkan diri dari rasa khawatirnya itu.

"aku pulang~"

Mendengar itu, Kris dengan cepat melihat siapa yang datang. Itu Baekhyun, seseorang yang sedang ia khawatirkan.

Baekhyun tampak kerepotan membawa kantung belanjaannya. Ia membawa banyak sekali belanjaan. Tentu sebagai suami yang baik, Kris tidak membiarkan istrinya kerepotan begitu. Kris langsung saja mengambil kantung belanjaan yang Baekhyun bawa dan menyimpannya di atas meja.  
Kris menatap intens Baekhyun. Kris penasaran,

_"dari mana Baekhyun membeli belanjaan sebanyak ini? Apa ia menjadi pembunuh bayaran juga?" _Batin Kris

Baekhyun tersenyum seakan mengerti harus menjawab apa.

"kyungsoo yang memberiku semua ini. Ini untuk bekal kita selama satu bulan Kris sayang" ujar Baekhyun

Dan Kris mengangguk mengerti. Ia berjalan mendekati Baekhyunnya kemudian melingkarkan lengan panjangnya ke pinggang Baekhyun. Baekhyun membalas dengan mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Kris. Mereka saling bertatapan. Tatapan lembut tercipta diantara mereka.

"bagaimana kabar uri aegya?" tanya Kris lembut. Ia mulai menggerakan tangannya untuk mengelus perut istrinya perlahan.  
Baekhyun tersipu melihat wajah Kris yang semakin hari tampak semakin tampan itu.  
Baekhyun mendaratkan telapak tangannya diatas punggung tangan Kris dan mengikuti gerakkan Kris yang mengelus perutnya lembut. Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

"uri aegya baik baik saja appa, kau sudah makan? Jja kita makan bersama"

* * *

Kris menggerutu ketika Sehun tidak kunjung datang. Kris tidak suka menunggu. Baginya, menunggu adalah hal yang paling membuatnya kesal. Tak masalah jika ia harus melompati deretan gedung yang tinggi atau berlari selama beberapa jam tanpa henti. Selama itu bukan menunggu, Kris pasti akan melakukannya

"yo! Kris" panggil seorang namja yang berjalan mendekatinya.  
Kris menegakkan posisi berdirinya yang bersandar pada tembok dan menatap ke arah Sehun.  
"kau sudah menunggu dari tadi? Aku ada sedikit masalah dengan kekasihku tadi" ucap Sehun enteng

Kris mendecak mendengan ucapan Sehun yang begitu enteng. Kris hanya menjawab dengan gumaman. Kris menjatuhkan rokoknya, yang ujungnya masih terbakar, ke tanah kemudian menginjaknya.  
"jadi.. katamu kita akan pergi menemui "rekan bisnis" kita"

Sehun mengangguk kemudian ia menggerakkan kepalanya berniat memberi aba aba pada Kris agar ia mengikutinya. Kris menurut, ia mulai berjalan mengikuti Sehun yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu.

.

Mereka tiba di sebuah komplek yang cukup elit. Ya. Terlihat dari desain setiap rumah yang terkesan elegan.  
Perumahan ini tampak asing bagi Kris.

_"Aku merasa belum pernah lewat sini. Tempat ini begitu asing"_ batin Kris

Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai dan berdiri di depan sebuah rumah mewah. Bahkan melebihi kata mewah. Dengan warna yang super elegan, dekorasi warna yang glamour dan pagar yang cukup tinggi menjulang dihadapan mereka. Terlihat dari sela pagar, terparkir sebanyak 3 mobil yang Kris tahu harga satu mobilnya pasti lebih mahal dari 10 kali harga apartemennya.

Wow. Kris terkagum melihatnya.

"kami ingin menemui Kim Jongdae-sshi" ucap Sehun pada seseorang yang tengah duduk sambil membaca koran. Namja itu sedikit terganggu, ia menoleh pada Sehun yang mengintip namja itu dari sela pagar yang cukup tinggi.  
Namja itu menatap Sehun dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Tatapanya benar benar mengintimidasi.

"apa tuan kim Jongdae mengundang kalian?"ucap namja itu masih dengan tatapan mengintimidasinya.

"ne. Kami berdua diundang" balas Sehun. Kris? Kris hanya diam memperhatikan Sehun meminta izin untuk masuk ke dalam.

Namja itu dengan ragu membukakan pagarnya dan mempersilahkan Kris dan Sehun masuk. Tapi namja itu tentu tidak membiarkan mereka berdua masuk ke dalam dengan mudah dan tanpa di awasi. Penjaga itu berjalan masuk bersama Kris dan Sehun. Tak jauh dari situ, berdiri seorang namja dengan blazer hitam, dasi yang menggantung rapi di lehernya, sepatu hitam yang mengkilap. Penampilannya benar benar formal. Terlihat seperti seorang butler.  
Namja itu menatap dengan tatapan yang sama seperti saat si namja penjaga tadi.

"Siapa kalian?" tanyanya dengan nada yang cukup angkuh.

"kami diundang kemari oleh Kim Jongdae-sshi" jawab Sehun

Namja itu menatap intens kepada mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak mengenal gelandangan seperti kalian. Jadi kalian tidak bisa menemui.."

"Mereka tamu ku" potong seseorang dengan tiba tiba.

Ah sepertinya si tuan muda pemilik rumah mewah ini. Kim Jongdae atau biasa disapa Jongdae, berjalan menuruni tangga dan mendekat. Jongdae menatap kedua tamunya. Tapi ia lebih sering menatap Sehun.

"kau oh Sehun?" Tanya Jongdae

Sehun tersenyum tipis. Ia sedikit membungkuk pada Jongdae  
"ne, Kim Jongdae-sshi"

"Kau berkata kasar pada kedua tamu spesialku" Jongdae memicingkan tatapannya pada butler yang hampir saja mengusir Kris dan Sehun tadi.  
Si butler itu membungkuk beberapa kali pada Jongdae. "maafkan saya tuan muda"

"jangan minta maaf padaku. Minta maaflah pada kedua tamu terhormatku ini" ujar Jongdae sambil melipatkan kedua tangan di dadanya.

Dengan sedikit ragu, akhirnya ia membungkuk dan meminta maaf.

Jongdae -istilah kasarnya- mengusir butler itu.  
Ia menjatuhkan diri di sofa bertekstur bulu miliknya. Jongdae tertawa renyah.  
"aku senang kalian mau membantuku aku ingin kalian membunuh 2 orang" ucapnya. Ia masih menyandarkan punggungnya. Kepalanya ia sandarkan juga pada telapak tangannya.

"kalian sanggup?" tanya Jongdae.

Kris dan Sehun menatap satu sama lain. Mereka menyeringai.  
"Aku ingin kau membunuh orang tua kekasih ku"Jongdae beranjak dari sofanya dan berjalan menuju nakas. Mengeluarkan sebuah foto  
"Ini orangnya" ucapnya sambil menyodorkan sebuah foto pada Kris dan Sehun

"mereka menentangku menikah dengan kekasihku, Minseok namanya. Aku dan Minseok tidam bisa menikah karena mereka berdua. Ck tua bangka" Jongdae berdecih

Kris dan Sehun hanya menyeringai mendengar keluhan Jongdae.

"aku ingin kalian membunu mereka secepatnya"

"baiklah kami mengerti" jawab Sehun dan Kris serempak.

Seberapapun brengseknya Kris. Tenyata ada yang menyamai ke-brengsekan-nya, Jongdae. Masalah antara Jongdae dan Minseok benar benar mirip dengan masalahnya dan Baekhyun. Tapi Kris tidak pernah terpikir untuk membunuh kedua orang tua Baekhyun. Seberapapun kerasnya kedua orang tua Baekhyun pada hubungan mereka, Kris tetap tidak membunuh kedua orang tua Baekhyun. Karena Kris sudah merasakan bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang tua. Itu yang ia rasakan ketika ia melihat orang tuanya dibunuh. Umurnya bahkan masih terlalu kecil untuk diberi tontonan pembunuhan seperti itu. Kris melihat jelas bagaimana kedua orang tuanya di bunuh saat usianya masih 7 tahun.

Kris meraih foto itu dan memperhatikan wajah yang tercetak di lembar foto itu.

"Aku bisa membuat orang ini mati" seringai Kris

"bagus. Ambil seragam kalian. Dan mulai bekerja. Aku akan membayar kalian dengan bayaran yang.. cukup mahal" sekarang giliran Jongdae yang menyeringai.

* * *

Baekhyun melihat Kris sudah berpakaian rapi. Ia tersenyum menatap suaminya yang merapikan kemejanya.

"Kau semakin tampan saja, appa" Baekhyun mendekat pada Kris. Menatap wajah suaminya itu intens.  
Mendekatkan jarak antara mereka.

Kris tersenyum. Ia membelai lembut surai halus Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memotong ketika Kris hendak merespon pernyataanya  
"Tapi kenapa harus malam malam seperti ini? Aku kesepian" raut wajah Baekhyun berubah menjadi sedih sekarang. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dengan sigap Kris mengangkat wajah Baekhyun, mencium bibir ranum istrinya lembut. Hanya ciuman sekilas.

"hanya malam ini baby. Aku harus bekerja" ujar Kris dengan suara khas baritonnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis dan menggangguk sedikit. Bagaimanapun juga ia harus memaklumi suaminya. Ia harus membiarkan suaminya pergi mencari nafkah, walau hatinya rela hanya setengah hati.

"baiklah" jawab Baekhyun.  
Dan mereka kembali berciuman untuk yang terakhir sebelum akhirnya mereka terpisah karena Kris yang benar benar harus pergi.

* * *

"Jadi kau membunuh yang namja atau yang yeoja?" Tanya Sehun pada Kris. Kris hanya menoleh sedikit sambil menyetir.

"biar aku urus yang namja" seringai Kris. Tatapannya masih terfokus ke depan karena harus berkonsentrasi menyetir.

"baiklah. Uhm. Kau pakai alasan apa?" Pertanyaan kedua muncul dari mulut Sehun

"bekerja. Apa lagi? Aku mengatakan padanya kalau aku ini seorang supir pribadi seorang konglomerat" ujar Kris

Sehun tertawa meledak mendengar jawaban keheningan berubah menjadi bising karena suara tawa Sehun.

Namun Kris hanya menanggapinya dengan santai.

"Menurutku itu alasan paling masuk akal" jawab Kris seadanya.  
Dan akhirnya tawa Sehun mereda ketika ia menyadari kalau mereka sudah hampir sampai di tempat tujuan.  
Kris menghentikan mobilnya ketika mereka benar benar sampai.

"semoga berhasil" seringai Kris. Ia beranjak keluar dari dalam mobil. Disusul oleh Sehun. Sehun sedikit merapikan kostum formalnya.  
Mereka berjalan menuju rumah itu.

Singkat cerita mereka sudah ada di dalam rumah yang tak kalah mewah dengan rumah Jongdae tadi.

Kris dan Sehun menyamar sebagai suruhan dari perusahaan yang bekerja sama dengan perusahan milik appa Minseok.

Kris dan Sehun masih setia menunggu korbannya.

"Selamat malam" sapa seorang namja yang umurnya bisa diperkirakan tua itu.

"_Akhirnya yang kutunggu datang juga_" bisik Kris dalam hati  
Namja tua itu duduk dihadapan Kris dan Sehun. Menatap sedikit curiga pada mereka.

"aku tidak pernah melihat kalian sebelumnya?" ujarnya curiga namun tetap menampilkan kesan sopan.

"ah.. kebetulan asisten tuan choi tidak bisa datang kemari. Jadi kami yang datang" jelas Kris

Namja tua atau sebut saja tuan kim mengangguk. Sedikit menarik napas lega ketika mendengar penjelasan mereka. Ia pikir sepertinya Kris dan Sehun benar benar suruhan tuan choi.

"anda sendirian tuan?" tanya Kris

"Tidak. istriku sedang tertidur di kamar" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

.

"tuan kim.. bisakah aku memakai toilet disini?" Tanya Sehun mendadak memotong obrolan Kris dengan tuan kim yang sedari tadi berbincang tentang kehidupan -palsu- Kris.

Tuan kim dengan sopannya mengangguk.  
"tentu saja. toiletnya ada di ujung lorong dekat dapur"

Sehun membalas dengan tersenyum sopan padanya. Ia berdiri dan sedikit membungkuk pada tuan kim.  
Kemudian berlalu menjauh dari Kris dan tuan kim.

Ini dia. Aksinya di mulai. Ia berbelok dari jalannya menuju toilet. Ia membuka sebuah kamar yang tidak terkunci. Sehun melihat seorang yeoja yang tengah tertidur pulas di ranjangnya.  
Sehun menyeringai melihatnya. Ia sedikit menutup pintu. Tangannya ia masukkan kedalam blazernya, untuk mengambil sebuah pisau tajam. Setelah mendapatkannya. Sehun mengangkat pisaunya dan mengarahkan pada perut atas si korban. Ia semakin menyeringai.  
Nyonya kim sedikit gelisah dalam tidurnya. Ia terus bergerak gelisah. Sampai akhirnya ia membuka matanya perlahan.

Melihat Sehun yang sudah mengangkat pisau tajam diatasnya, yeoja itu berteriak sekencang kencangnya. Membuat Sehun sedikit panik. Sehun dengan cepat menancapkan pisau itu ke perut nyonya kim. Nyonya kim berteriak kesakitan. Sehun mencabut pisaunya dan kembali menancapkan pisaunya lagi.  
.

Tuan kim terkejut setengah mati mendengar suara istrinya berteriak minta tolong. Matanya menatap tajam pada Kris. Wajahnya menatap curiga pada Kris. Kris memasang wajah terkejut -padahal ia hanya beracting-. Tanpa aba aba tuan kim berdiri untuk menyusul istrinya di kamar. Kris dengan cepat berdiri dari duduknya dan mengarahkan revolvernya pada punggung tuan kim yang berjalan menjauh. Kris menyeringai dan langsung menarik pelatuknya. Hingga akhirnya. Tuan kim ambruk ke bawah dengan lubang di punggung yang menembus sampai ke dadanya oleh sebuah peluru.

tidak lama dari itu, Sehun keluar setelah menyelesaikan urusannya.

"Jangan tinggalkan jejak apapun.. Kita harus cepat pergi dari sini" ujar Kris sambil memasukan revolvernya.

Dewi fortuna berpihak pada mereka. Mereka berlari keluar berhasil kabur. Mengagumkan.

* * *

Hingga beberapa jam setelah pembunuhan..

"Jongdae ah.. terimakasih sudah mengantarku sampai rumah"

Jongdae tersenyum menanggapinya. Ia mencium kening namja yang tingginya sedikit lebih rendah darinya.

"saranghae" ucap mereka serempak.

.  
"aku pulang~ umma.. ap.." namja itu berjalan mendekati namja yang telungkup di lantai beralaskan darah segar mengalir dari dadanya

"ap.. appa!" teriak namja itu dengan histeris

**TBC**

**a/n: helow chingudeul.. updatetan love is sin datang (?) hehehe terima kasih yang sudah mereview.. aku cinta kalian~ :D baekhyun dibuat menderita ga yaa? :p kita lihat nanti kekeke**

**review if you like chingudeul~**

**Seperti kalimat saya yang biasa. Review kalian akan membuat saya lebih semangat bikin next chap**

**Gomaptaa #bow**


End file.
